Babies
by sparklylulz
Summary: A strange project at Hogwarts leaves the fifth through seventh years in peculiar pairings.


It had been a strange Friday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the fourth through seventh years had been told all their daily scheduled classes had been canceled, and that they were due in the Great Hall for a special treat.

Students from all four houses poured into the Great Hall and took their usual seats, looking expectantly towards the staff table. Mutterings of what they were doing had ranged from fighting a dragon to another ball.

"Oh! I hope they give us enough time to get dates!" Harry heard Lavender squeal to Parvarti. He simply rolled his eyes and looked back to his best friends.

Ron was peering around, looking, as he always did, slightly confused. Hermione, on the other hand, had her nose stuck in her Arithmancy book. She'd been the only student put out at the news of having no classes.

Harry didn't mind at all, he'd been dreading Double Potions with Snape since he'd not managed to finish his essay on Moonstones in time for his class. Also, he got to skip out on reading the next chapter in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge.

"Better be good, we've had to ditch what he had planned for today." Fred Weasley's voice entered the trios ears.

"What exactly was that?" Ron asked, scooting more towards Harry to give George room to sit.

"Ah, but if we told you little brother, there would be no surprise to it!" George said looking at Ron with a smirk.

"Hermione, classes are canceled, you can socialize like a normal human." Fred said, sitting next to Hermione trying to pull the book out of her hands. She turned a visible shade of red and muttered something none of the others could here.

"Settle down, settle down." Boomed Dumbledore's kind voice throughout the hall, he stood smiling down at them all. Hermione removed her nose from the book she was reading. "I can see that you are all curious as to why you are here." He paused to look around the room, lingering on the staff table, which had three dozen or so pieces of wood laying upon it.

"The staff and I have a special treat for you students." With a small wave of her wand, McGonagall transfigured the pieces of wood into thirty six crying babies.

At this the hopeful air in the room seemed to become one of the worst possible doom.

"We have had the Room of Requirement become a small village, full of houses which are equipped to deal with the parenting lesson all of you are about to experience. The children will age every hour until they reach the age of eight." His blue eyes twinkled, and he produced a piece of parchment out of his robe sleeve.

"This is the list of partnering we have chosen; please find your partners, and your theoretical child. The Transfiguration spell will end at the end of today, around nine o'clock. Your house number will be next to your name." With that Dumbledore tacked up the list and retreated from the hall, leaving the students and babies alone.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione to the twins. Ron looked terrified, as if this were the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. Hermione seemed to be thinking quite hard on what she could remember about children that she had read. The twins looked amused, as if they found the whole thing quite a joke.

"Well, you lot better find your partners and grab your ickle children." George laughed, standing and walking towards the list with his twin.

"Coulda been worse." Was all Harry managed to say before they reached the list of 'parents.'

Ron, however was blocked by a smiling Luna, holding a small blond, baby girl. "Meet your daughter Aurora." Luna smiled to Ron, who looked on the verge of puking. "Oh, so we're partners?" He asked, rather stupidly. Luna nodded and handed the small baby to him.

Harry and Hermione both began laughing at Ron's expression.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry swore under his breath as he examined the list.

**Harry Potter and Lavender Brown-Building Four. **

Not long after Harry spoke Lavender arrived with a small child with a name sewn in it's jumper declaring he was James. Harry smiled a soft smile at the black headed child, and picked him up out of Lavender's arms, which sent the baby into a round of screaming.

Hermione laughed, and Ginny leaned over to her. "He got off lucky. I got Malfoy." She looked miserable, holding the small red headed baby in her arms. "Oh that's awful." Hermione said sympathetically, tickling the small child's stomach.

"What's it's name?" Malfoy asked, a soft expression on his haughty face as he touched the infant.

"_Her_ name is Rose." Ginny said, lifting the baby girl up to see her 'father.'

Hermione turned from her best friend's 'family' and looked toward the list. She had to double check it before she groaned internally.

**Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley-Building Five.**

She sighed, she didn't mind the twins, when they weren't joking and pranking others, but she couldn't see Fred taking responsibility for another life. At least she was to be living next to Harry. She made her way towards the infant table when Fred stepped in front of her, a tiny bundle in his arms.

"'Ello. You know, you look great for just having our child." He winked at her. She smirked and looked at the child in his arms.

"This is Zachariah. Zach for short." Fred stated, showing the brown haired baby to her. He baby giggled and reached out for Hermione.

"I suppose we should go to our home." Hermione said holding the baby up to her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the infant.

"Who'd George get for a partner?" Hermione asked Fred, thinking it was strange to see Fred without his other half.

"Oh, Cho Chang." He laughed, which in turn caused the small boy in Hermione's arms giggle again, while he chewed on his fingers.

"Like your dad, aren't ya. I won't let mommy shove a book under your nose." Fred grinned, tickling the baby's feet.

They had reached their theoretical house and Fred opened the door for Hermione.

"Ladies and babies first." He grinned, bowing to his family.

The baby boy suddenly began crying again.

"I suppose he's probably hungry, babies eat quite a bit from what I can remember." Hermione said slowly. Looking about the kitchen for food.

"Hermione, you've never had a baby in your house have you?" Fred asked, bemused. She shook her head.

"I figured. I have. I've been around two. I helped raise both Ron and Ginny. That baby is not hungry, he wants to sleep." Fred smiled. Hermione looked up at him, and suddenly appreciated being partnered with him.

* * *

"Luna, she's bit me again." Ron said in an annoyed voice trying to calm the small girl in his arms. She only cried when Ron held her.

"That's because she can sense you don't like her, Ronald." Luna said knowingly, picking the baby up and cooing at her.

"I do like her!" Ron said in protest but Luna ignored him.

"She's hungry, I suggest we feed her." Luna pushed a jar and a spoon in Ron's empty hands.

Ron had never really noticed Luna's hair before. Her light blond hair curled at the bottom, and extended to her lower back. Aurora's hair was the exact same color as Luna's. He smiled as he watched his 'wife' place the baby in the stool, and pin the bib around her neck.

"While you feed her, I'll go and make her crib more welcoming for her nap time." Luna said, and scuttled out of the kitchen. He watched her go and heard the child's new cries for her mother.

Their house wasn't really what Ron had been expecting. Each room had a vibrant color splattered to the walls, the kitchen was yellow and lit up the entire house. It really did remind him of Luna, and that was slightly comforting in a way. Aurora's cries brought him back to the present reality, however.

"Shh, settle down Aurora! Daddy's here." He smiled at the baby, opening the jar of mushed carrots.

"Blimey, how can any living thing eat this stuff?" He asked the small girl. As he smiled down at her, she suddenly seemed to get a bit bigger, and as she grew the jar in his hands changed to a small carrot and the spoon to a knife.

"She's just turned two I see." Luna smiled at Ron who was cutting the carrot into tiny pieces, and the little girl picked them up and ate them.

"Booton." The two parents looked to their child.

"What was that?" Luna asked suddenly, grinning at the toddler.

"Button!" The girl cried again.

"Her first word!" Ron grinned.

* * *

"His first word was _toe_?" Harry as incredulously staring up at Lavender, who was only slightly irritating him.

"Yes. I suppose it was because he enjoyed chewing on them so much when he was just a baby." Lavender cooed over the small two year old, holding him to her chest.

"Harry, I think James is getting tired, would you mind putting him in his crib? I want to put my feet up." Harry simply nodded, and took the child.

So far he'd had to dress, and feed the baby. He had the feeling that Lavender would make an awful mother. He took the tired child up the stairs to the nursery and lay him in the small blue crib.

"You know, my dad's name was James, he would have gotten a kick out of seeing you and I." Harry chuckled. The toddler boy lifted his hand and wrapped a tiny finger about Harry's ring finger. It was wet from saliva, but the little boy had grown quite a bit over the short amount of time.

Harry had never had anything to care after in his entire life, not even any sort of pet. He was really hoping he wouldn't ruin this.

"Sorry you had to have Lavender as a mum, though. I would never submit you to that in the real world." Harry smiled, as the dark haired child fell asleep and gently let go of his father's finger to enter the world of dreams.

* * *

"Make that child stop!" Draco commanded Ginny from where he sat on the living room sofa. "This is ridiculous, she isn't even real!" She sneered at the small girl.

"Shut up Draco and hold your daughter. She just wants to be held! And I will not be ordered around." Ginny said fiercely, handing the girl to her father. She looked so much like Molly Weasley in that moment that she doubted even the twins would have uttered another syllable.

Rose suddenly went quiet in her father's arms. She giggled and reached out a slobbery hand to rub his face. Draco caught her hand and held her up over his head, swaying her back and forth like she was flying.

Their house fit Draco more so than Ginny, the rooms were a dark green color, and all the appliances were silver. _How very Slytherin_. Ginny had thought bitterly, wishing that she could have anyone else for a partner.

Ginny smiled for a moment, thinking, that despite his horrible raising, Draco knew exactly how to handle a baby. A girl child at that. It was no doubt that Rose was attached to her theoretical father. She didn't want to let him go.

"Come and sit." Draco said to Ginny as he bounced the girl up and down on his knee. Ginny followed Draco's advice and went to sit next to him.

"Weasley, she looks like you." He was trying to sound rude and cold as usual, but it seemed as though he was having a hard time.

It was true, however, the small girl had bright red hair and blue eyes. She looked like what a child Ginny and Draco would have together would look like.

"She's got your nose Malfoy." Ginny smirked.

Draco looked back to his daughter, who did indeed have his nose. She was beautiful. He was suddenly overcome with the amazement of her face. She also had his bright eyes, they were warmer than his and he knew that.

* * *

"Book!" Hermione's head snapped up and she looked over to the little boy who had just sat up in his crib. Fred also looked to the toddler.

"What?" He asked, not really trusting his ears.

"Book!" Zach said in his baby voice. Hermione practically beamed at the boy.

"Oh bloody hell." Fred rubbed his eyes, but it was in a teasing manor.

"And, what was that about not being like his mother?" Hermione questioned, poking Fred's side. He poked her right back.

"D'you know, he looks like us." Fred said, admiring the small boy.

Zachariah had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that proved more green than brown. The exact shade of Fred's eyes. Hermione smiled, he had her hair color and smile. It was odd, as if the baby had known Fred was going to pick him.

"He'll be turning four in a moment." She said, picking him up and spinning him around. She kissed his nose and hugged him to her.

"Ah yes, they do grow up before you know it." Fred winked and took the boy and spun him around.

He paused to look at Hermione, and it was like he'd never seen her before. She was smiling at the sight of the two boys together. Her hair was in loose ringlets around her face, and her smile was unusually bright. She seemed to radiate happiness. She was quite pretty, and he wasn't sure how he could have missed it before. All the time she'd spent with his family, it'd seemed she blended into the background. Now he could see the selflessness in her eyes, as she took care of Zach.

"I suppose we need to play with him in the living room." She smiled to Fred who nodded and took the boy downstairs.

Zach could walk and talk rather well for just being a baby around three hours before. "Daddy! Ride!" He cheered, as he jumped up on Fred's back who was kneeling trying to fix the couch cushions.

Hermione laughed as she watched Fred buck and scamper on his knees across the living room. Zach was getting older by the moment, and she had a feeling she'd really miss him when he was gone. Fred was much better than she ever thought. She'd never really noticed him without George stapled to his side. He was much more protective towards Zach that she would have dreamed. He was quite attractive now that she watched him pick Zach up and throw him softly onto the white sofa.

"Settle down boys! You'll tear apart our apartment!" She said lightly to her husband and son, both of whom froze looking quite guilty.

"Mum, come on, we're not hurting anything!" Now five year old Zach protested.

Fred grinned at Hermione. "'Mione, listen to the boy! And stop standing there like a toss pot and join in on the fun!" He laughed hitting her with a pillow.

"Oh no Fred Weasley, you won't get away with that one!" She laughed hitting him over the head with her own pillow.

The three all began a very gruesome and epic pillow fight.

* * *

Harry looked out his kitchen window as he prepared dinner for his 'family.' He could clearly see into Hermione and Fred's flat, and smiled at the sight he found. Fred had picked her up and was holding her as a shield from their son in the pillow fight.

He hoped that Hermione and Fred my realize that they made quite a good team. Fred would be good for Hermione, in many ways.

James was in the living room trying to persuade his mother into letting him fly his small broom up the staircase.

James was nearly six, and Harry had a strange attachment to his son of sorts. He began to flip the pancakes he'd made. He had always enjoy breakfast for dinner the most, he rarely had it unless he was at the Weasley's.

"Jamie! Leave your mum alone and come and get your dinner!" He yelled out into the living room. His son came into the room, looking slightly put out, but very excited for his dinner.

"Dad, pancakes? Who eats breakfast at night?!" James asked, secretly excited to eat his favorite food. Lavender came in holding the boom at an angle to make sure Jake couldn't get it.

"We do, obviously, goof." Harry smirked, ruffling his son's hair.

* * *

"Oy! Luna!" Ron's voice filled the hallways to where his partner stood, trying to get Aurora to eat her peas.

Ron continued to pace around the living room as he waited for his wife to answer him, thinking desperately about something

"What Ron?" She asked softly, as she looked away from the six year old.

"Have you seen my wand, I think Aurora's taken it again!" He said, as he tossed pillows and toys out of his way.

Luna looked at their child, "Aurora, where's daddy's wand?" The six year old simply giggled and produced the wand. Pointing it at her mother she produced a flower behind Luna's ear. It was a small sunflower that matched Luna's yellow robes perfectly. She smiled and kissed Aurora's forehead before trying to look as if she was going to scold her daughter, but failing.

"That's a good girl." She smiled taking the wand. "Time for your bath! I'll meet you in there after I give your father back his wand." She said to the little girl who grinned and ran off towards the restroom relieved to not have to eat the disgusting peas.

"Here. She had it." Luna said, handing the wand over to Ron, who looked very relieved. "You know, you make a pretty good mother, Luna." Ron grinned towards her. She smiled softly back and leaned over to kiss him cheek causing him to go pink.

"You make a wonderful father also, Ron." She smiled and skipped off to bathroom.

* * *

" Draco, could you please get Rose _out_ of the fire place, she'll be covered in soot!" Ginny said sternly from the foot of the stairs as she watched her daughter play with the ashes.

"Calm down, Weasley, she's fine." Draco said, observing his seven year old daughter as she tried making various shapes out of the sand.

Ginny smiled at Draco. He'd done a great job all day. She knew that as soon as they left he'd be as nasty as ever, but for just one day he'd seen kindness from Draco, and that mattered quite a lot to her. She would miss Rose, and maybe someday she'd get married and have her own daughter, if anything, this experience had taught her that she did indeed want children.

She glanced up to the clock, seeing it was almost eight o'clock. She was glad she'd had the Friday off, it had been quite a long week.

"Mummy! Come sit with me!" She looked up to Rose and smiled. She sat next to her and kissed her firey hair.

"You're all covered in soot silly thing! Now you'll have to have a bath!" Ginny smiled to her child who shook her head at the prospect of a bath.

Draco had never really had a family before, he had originally thought the project stupid and tedious, but he'd grown to enjoy it. He hoped that someday he might get his own chance to make up for his father's failures by raising his own child.

"Love you, Daddy!" The little girl smiled as her mum pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Love you too." He said softly.

* * *

"But, mum! It's only eight thirty!" Zachariah protested as his mother tucked him into bed.

"And you're only eight! You need your sleep!" Hermione smiled and pushed her son back. "Your father already told you a story, now go to sleep, Zach."

"Love you mum." He said in defeat, she kissed his forehead. "Love you too, goof." Fred also told his son that he loved him and followed Hermione out the door by shutting out the light.

Hermione reached the couch and began to cry softly.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked, wiping her tears away.

"It's the last time we'll ever see him, Fred. He'll be gone in thirty minutes." She said softly trying to stop the tears.

"Oh I dunno about that. I think you'll see him again someday." He smiled holding her too him.

The wireless was playing gently in the background and Fred pulled her up to dance with him.

"You know, you're very beautiful." He said as they swayed. She looked up to him, not daring to believe what she'd heard.

"You make a great dad." She said in response, not knowing what else there was to say to him.

"I'm going to be very bold." He said suddenly, but before she could even thinking about asking, he pressed his lips against hers.

She melted into him, her lips moving with his.

The little boy that sat in the hallway made a face of disgust at seeing his parents kissing, but smiled none-the-less with the knowledge of what they would someday become.

* * *

"It's nine." He told her. She smiled at him, and took his hand as they left the house, not realizing the wood that now sat on the stairs.

They approached the common room to see a very disgruntled Harry, and they passed Ron who kissed a pink Luna on the cheek. She smiled and hugged him.

What a strange pair they were. Hermione laughed to herself about that.

She saw Ginny who was next to Draco, and she gave him a small smile as he placed a scowl on his face where a smile had once been before.

Fred looked down at her, and clutched her hand into his.

"Would you like to date me, Hermione?" Fred asked, smiling at her.

She smiled up at him and kissed him very lightly on the lips before they climbed through the portrait whole to see all their friends. They all grinned at the couple. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek before making her way to Hermione.

"Dating my brother? What's gotten into you Hermione?" She said playfully.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other before they both said together:

"**Babies** ."


End file.
